


The Dancy and the Dane

by Hannibalandwhatnot



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mads is a tease, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalandwhatnot/pseuds/Hannibalandwhatnot
Summary: "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both us."Will studies the other man's lips for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes and smiling, "it's beautiful." they embrace, staying like that for what feels like an eternity. Until Will inevitably pulls them off the edge, together. Not separating for the duration of the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



> This fic is a (terribly late) birthday gift for Andy. I hope you enjoy it <3  
> It was based off @Rola_fanarts 's (on twitter) lovely art!! you should check them out :D  
> this is my very first fanfic and I'd love your honest opinion :) A special thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this ❤  
> Un beta'd

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both us." 

Will studies the other man's lips for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes and smiling, "it's beautiful." they embrace, staying like that for what feels like an eternity. Until Will inevitably pulls them off the edge, together. Not separating for the duration of the fall. 

"Aaaand CUT! Well done boys!" Bryan shouts to the actors as they hit a soft, padded mat.

The directing crew moved about, packing up their stuff and wrapping up. "Should someone get them?" they whisper as Mads and Hugh lay there for awhile, coming down from the emotional intensity created by the scene. "Mads, you grabbed my butt!" Hugh blushes as he lifts his head to look at the Dane. "I'm terribly sorry, wee man. It was simply the placement and circumstance." Mads says with a smile. 

Hugh lays his head back onto the older man's chest, forgetting where they are for the time being. Aaron's voice above brings them back to the present, "So, are you two just gonna lay around all night or are we still going to the party?" 

"Oh, right... yeah, of course." The Brit chuckles as he rolls off the older man and proceeds to climb to his feet. He offers his hand to his coworker, helping him off the mat as well.

Once the crew arrived at the party, Mads heads up to the bar and grabs a couple beers. He places one in front of Hugh, who nods his thanks while taking a swig. 

"To the ending of yet another beautiful season, eh?" Scott raises his glass as the two find their seats at the table. "Ah, yes. Definitely. I don't think it could've ended better." Bryan says with a soft sigh. The table raises their glasses and takes a sip. "Except if they were to finally kiss," Caroline says under her breath. Scott and Aaron smile and giggle as Hugh's face turns red and he switches his gaze from Mads to his own beer.

As the night went on, the conversations started flowing as much as the booze. Hugh would catch Mads staring at him periodically, causing a far too familiar burn in his cheeks and ears. 

"I don't know, man. I wish we could've done more with our characters, they've come so far but there's still so much growth that needs to be done. I... I just can't quite understand why this show had to be canceled. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very appreciative we got this many seasons but it had so much potential." Hugh slurs to Mads with an arm around his neck and shoulders.

"I have to agree with you on this one, but, there still is the possibility for more seasons, my friend. Don't give up now. How about- here, let us get out of this noise, I cannot hear a blasted thing in here."

Hugh nods with a smile.

The taller man waves Goodbye to the remaining group while managing to lead the highly-intoxicated brown-haired man out into the fresh night air, a gentle hand placed on the small of his back to keep him steady.

The two men walk awhile before Hugh breaking the silence, "Do you... do you think that maybe," A nervous chuckle before he clears his throat. "That there might be a... uh, a kiss in the next season?" 

Mads stops in his tracks after hearing the question. He turns his head and locks eyes with the younger man, stopping him as well.  
"I um, it was just a dumb question. I don't know what I was thinking." Hugh mutters, adverting his eyes as he feels his face start to burn. ‘Oh god, not right now’ He thinks to himself.

The hazel gaze feels as though it's burning into his very core. 

"Nonsense, Wee man." Mads lifts his friend's head by an index finger under his chin. His voice drops to merely a whisper, "Never apologize for being curious, It's good to wonder."

He leans in until their faces are only inches apart, Hugh can feel the heat off of the Dane's breath. 

The sound of footsteps approaching interrupt them. Mads stands up straight, regaining his composure exceedingly quickly. Hugh, on the other hand, is left flushed and panting against the stone wall. 

He groans as he pushes himself up and towards Mads, who has already walked a few paces ahead, making his way to on the sidewalk to the hotel. When he catches up, the taller man casts him a sideways glance, "What?"

"Nothing." He returns with a smirk.

"Mads, seriously, what is it?" Hugh demands. 

"You're just- when you blush, your ears get all red and your cheeks do too, It is truly quite the view." He tentatively faces the curly haired man.

"I... thank you." He knows his face is redder than that episode of Hannibal where he's covered in blood, and he knows he's smiling like an idiot, but he can't find it in himself to care all that much.

They walk the rest of the way to the hotel talking about the latest episode and what they liked most about it. 

"Now, where were we..." Mads crowds him into a corner once they are both inside the elevator, trapping him with an arm on the either side of his head.

"Fuck." 

He presses himself to Hugh, inhaling right behind his ear. "Bryan is right, you know. Your ears are adorable." A harsh breath is all he gets in return.

He gently touches one of the short curls, whispering into his ear after a moment of thought, "And I kinda miss your longer hair, it suits you so well." 

"Mads-" The elevator dings. Mads is suddenly off of him; He is, yet again, left completely flustered. He shoots the other man a look that says something along the lines of 'Fuck you'. He sighs as the door opens on his floor. He lifts his phone as he exits the elevator, a certain red hue still painting his face. "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

Mads nods with a wide smile as Hugh walks towards his room and the door closes. After going up a couple floors, he stumbles to his own room, the smile never leaving his lips.

***

The next morning Hugh wakes with a jerk, a knock on the door bringing him to consciousness. He drags a hand down his face, attempting to wipe the grogginess away. 

Another knock.

He walks to the door and opens it. A grin blooming on his face when he sees Mads standing in the doorway with two cups of steaming coffee. "Good morning," he greets the Dane. "How'd you sleep?" 

"I slept fine, thank you. And yourself?" He replies, handing the Englishman one of the coffees. He purses his lips before answering, "I've slept better." 

Mads smiles as he takes a drink of his coffee. "Mind racing? Or something else?"

Hugh sighs, "You know damn well why I couldn't sleep. You and all of your teasing didn't make it very easy to fall asleep." He finishes his statement by crossing his arms over his chest, none too subtly. He tries to hide the smile that threatens to show it itself.

Mads sits on the bed next to his friend, "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up." 

"It's... fine, really. Don't worry about it." Hugh sets his coffee down, hoping the other couldn't tell that he had spent all night think about those lips, thinking about how they would feel against his, how they would feel against his neck and jaw. How soft they look and-

Mads moves forward, pressing his lips to Hugh's; It's soft and quick. He places both hands on the nape of the younger man's neck, slowly pulling away and opening his eyes.

Hugh is frozen in place. His eyes flutter open and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You...?" He looks into the older man's eyes, searching for regret, he pulls him down for another kiss when he finds none. This time it being a lot surer. A sound is ripped from his throat when Mads' tongue tentatively drags along his lip. The kiss gets progressively more heated as it continues, their heavy breaths and slight moans being the only sounds in the room.

They finally part for air after what could have been hours, maybe even days. Mads rests his forehead on Hugh's, attempting to catch their breath. "Jeg kan ikke engang fortælle dig, hvor lang tid jeg har ønsket at gøre dette, Hugh," He whispers while looking into the other man's piercing blue eyes. "Tak."

Hugh doesn't have to know what he's saying to understand the meaning behind it. "Mads..." He offers a bright smile, "That was... thank you. But, we really should go, I don't want to be late to the interviews." 

"Yes, of course. Shall I pick up some breakfast while you get ready?"

"I'd love that."  
He steals one more quick kiss before grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower. Mads smirks as he heads down to pick up some food. He's really going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jeg kan ikke engang fortælle dig, hvor lang tid jeg har ønsket at gøre dette, Hugh." = "I can't even tell you how long I have wanted to do this, Hugh."  
> Tak = Thank you
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I'm hoping to update this as soon as possible.


End file.
